revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Replication
Ability replication is the ability to absorb abilities of other Awesomes through physical contact. The ability donor neither loses their ability, nor feels anything when their abilities are replicated. A sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Also Called *Ability Copying/Duplication/Imitation/Mimicry/Replication *Power Copying/Duplication/Imitation/Mimicry Capabilities Users with this power are able to mimic and copy the abilities of others around oneself. This is not empathic, like the ability Empathic Mimicry, but strictly psychic as it simply mimics the psychic energy outputs, genetic structure or superhuman physiology that enable abilities in other people. This can be used to mimic any ability short of the “Omni” abilities (and if the user is around the contributors of the abilities that they mimic long enough, the mimicry may be permanent). User can even stack several powers together, which may lead to Power Mixture. Applications *Attack Recording *Replicate a person's powers and use it as ones own. *Permanently absorb someone's power further increasing the user's own powers. *Power Mixture by combining copied powers Variations *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Adaptive_Power_Replication Adaptive Power Replication] is the ability to copy another power and become immune to that power. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Mimicry Animal Mimicry] is the ability to mimic the traits of animals.This ability can be accompanied by touching the animal first or looking at the animal. One with this ability can mimic the Tri-chromatic color vision of a salamander, the agility of a gazelle, the flight of a hawk, the climbing ability of a spider, or the strength of an ant. Some times users may be able to mimic the skills, traits and or powers of higher order animals like humans or sentient demons. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Empathic_Mimicry Empathic Mimicry] is the ability to absorb abilities and reproduce them based on the emotions that they are connected with. Users of this ability are rare and often do not understand how to use all of their abilities until they are forced, perhaps as a defense mechanism or the like. Abilities are often unknowingly copied by the user when within a certain range of others with superhuman abilities. Many times, only a few abilities can be mimicked before the user starts replacing them with new abilities, but this is not always the case. It is often accompanied with Empathy *'Fashion-Based Mimicry', also called Wardrobe-Based Mimicry, Clothing-Based Mimicry,Fashion-Based Abilities, Wardrobe-Based Abilities or Clothing-Based Abilities or Clothing Generation implies the psionic ability to gain superhuman powers based on the clothes one wears. By simply wearing a tuxedo, one with this ability might gain the ability Spying Skill; by wearing a lab coat and/or glasses, one might gain Superhuman Intelligence; by wearing a chef’s uniform, one might gain supreme cooking skill, and the like. This ability may be accompanied by a Fashion Sense. **Note: One with this ability employs a quantum sympathetic connection between a costume/outfit and the subject that the costume/outfit is supposed to look like (this same quantum connection may also make the user act like the subject they’re dressed like, until the user takes the costume off) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Haemopotent_Replication Haemopotent Replication]- The ability to copy powers using blood as a medium *'Hereditary Mimicry' is the ability to copy or emulate a trait, characteristic, or ability exhibited by one’s ancestors, or living relatives. The user need only to concentrate on a member of the family that one knew had a superhuman ability, and that ability would be accessible to the user. Though, sometimes, the user can even concentrate on the family altogether and psychically divine which relative has a superhuman ability, in order to copy it. As such, this ability sometimes accompanies Phylar Unanimity and/or Inherent Intelligence, or may be accompanied by Power Sensing. See also Ancestral Evocation *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Knowledge_Replication Knowledge Replication] is the ability mimic non-power abilities (such as acrobatic skills or the ability to do math) by absorbing the knowledge, training, and memories of the target. This does not change the subject's biology, and so cannot mimic bodily functions (like flight) or supernatural powers (like fire control). *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Loyalty_Based_Power_Replication Loyalty Based Power Replication]: A variation of Power Replication, to copy powers by anyone being loyal to the user. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Physical_Power_Replication Physical Power Replication]: A variation of Power Replication, to copy powers by physical contact. *'Psyche/'[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Aura_Mimicry Aura Mimicry] is a variation of Power Mimicry in which the user mimics the aura or psyche of subjects, instead of psychically realigning their genetics/psychic output/physical features. One with this ability that mimics the aura (called Aura Mimicry) gains all the feelings associated with the ability (the gentle nature associated with Empathy, etc.). However, if the user mimics the psyche (called Psyche Mimicry), he gains all the thought processes associated with an ability (the “hunger” associated with Psychic Aptitude, etc.). *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Reactionary_Replication Reactionary Replication] is the ability to copy the powers of others after they have been used on the user *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Telepathic_Mimicry Telepathic Mimicry]: is the ability to copy another's power via a telepathic link *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Visual_Power_Replication Visual Power Replication]: A variation of Power Replication, to copy powers by seeing their effects. *'''Stupid Copycat: '''one attempts to perform an ability they see, but gets it wrong Limitations *Copied powers may only be temporary. *Might end up with an unwanted power. *Accumulation may cause a power overload. *May be limited to one power at a time. *May not be to replicate technology-based abilities, only to replicate the power to manipulate it. *Some users may not be able to choose what powers they get. Category:Powers